Nuestro Primer Beso
by Elhyzha
Summary: Cuando queremos que el chico ideal nos bese por primera vez!cuando queremos perdernos en los ojos del chico rebelde del San Pablo./lean/


Nuestro Primer Beso!

El ocaso estaba apunto de llegar, la suave brisa mecía el lago formando pequeñas ondas, ella, sentada en el muelle de madera, solitaria como el astro solar en el horizonte, pensativa, el viento mecía sus rizos dorados, cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda, era una hermosa visión, sin lugar a dudas.

-ahhhhhhhh- suspiro….-por todos piensan que es algo sin importancia, cuando en realidad es todo lo contario para una mujer…al menos para mi- dijo para si misma, sin notar que alguien se acercaba a su lado.

-sabias que es malo hablar sola, pecosa?- dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

-sabias que no es de caballeros espiar a una dama?- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

aquí no veo a ninguna dama, pecosa- dijo burlón

…..- ella no se digno a contestar, su mirada estaba fija al lago.

Vamos no seas grosera y contéstame que te tiene tan pensativa?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

…..-silencio absoluto y un nuevo suspiro salio de la boca rosa de ella.

Vamos pecosa, no me ignores, que te pasa?- insistió

Te importa?-pregunto aun sin mirarlo

Por que contestas con una pregunta eh?- dijo irritado

Te preocupa? volvió a preguntar ahora mirándolo.

Por lo que veo no fue tu día, estas insoportable hoy!- dijo desviando su mirada.

Terry?- dijo casi en un murmullo

Ummmmmm?

Como….como fue tu….. primer beso?- dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notablemente.

Queeee?...que clase de pregunta es esa?- no es que se haya sorprendido por la pregunta, si no que fuera ella quien le preguntara.

Acaso nunca te han besado?- sabia perfectamente que no es así ya que el era uno de los rompe corazones mas famosos de la escuela, y siendo así mas de una han caído en sus brazos, en sus labios… Celos? Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento…

Claro que si, pero no pienso darte explicaciones acerca de eso…-que la pasaba a esa chica, se volvió loca?... pensó

Por que? Por que soy una chica?- el dialogo se estaba volviendo interesante y quería saber mas, mucho mas.

Por que es algo que no te interesa, pecosa metiche.- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Si no me dices es por que algo ocultas – no pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón.

No oculto nada, pero no voy a hablar eso contigo, te quedo claro pecosa entrometida?-hasta donde quería llegar con sus preguntas….

Ambos quedaron en total silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento mecer el pequeño lago, una que otra ave volando por el cielo rojizo del atardecer. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación el silencio entre ellos al parecer era normal, disfrutaban estar así, juntos. Parece ser que se entendían sin palabras.

solo quería saber que se siente…-menciono la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

Candy!- más que una palabra era un suspiro.

Eso parece ser algo sin importancia, si te lo dan como castigo de un juego sin sentido o una tonta apuesta, yo no Quiero eso.

Pecosa, yo-quiso responder pero ella lo interrumpió.

Yo quiero que sea algo especial con alguien especial, por que ustedes los chicos no les toman la mas minima importancia a eso? Y en cambio pueden andar de presumidos contando cuantos labios han probado, eso es indignante!-era obvio su molestia pero aun no sabia por que se sentía así, era como si tratara de reclamarle algo a el.

Mira pecosa, no todos somos iguales, así que no pluralices- intento defenderse de aquel dulce ataque, era mas que evidente que ella jamás había sido besada.

Es que… yo no soy como las demás chicas que les importa un pepino como y con quien hacerlo, yo no quiero que el mío sea así, mucho menos andar contando por todos lados cuando haya ocurrido, yo quiero que sea algo inolvidable, quiero sentir lo que los libros describen, yo quiero sentir las mariposas en el estomago, quiero sentir que floto yo… - quiso decir mas pero el despejo un mechón rubio de su bellos rostro y las palabras se desvanecieron.

Algunos chicos también queremos eso que dijiste, que sea con alguien especial, que sea recordado siempre, y también sentimos lo que los libros dicen- ni el mismo se creía que había dicho tales palabras, pero después de despejar el rizo rubio unos ojos enormes esmeralda le oprimieron el corazón, y solo dejo hablar a su corazón

Tu que fue lo que sentiste?- ella lo miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente ninguno de los dos bajo la mirada.

-aun no siento lo que deseo sentir, aun no encuentro a la chica especial- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-pero has besado a muchas?-pregunto temerosa de la respuesta de el.

eso no importa si aun no he sentido todo eso- las respuesta salían desde el fondo de su alma, el mismo desconocía la razón de tantas explicaciones hacia ella, es solo que sintió que se las debía de dar.

Ella no podía explicarse por que se sentía tan bien a su lado, casi siempre se la pasaban peleando pero lejos de molestarla, ella podía asegurar que su compañía le era muy agradable, casi necesaria, todos los días iba al lago con la seguridad que ahí lo iba encontrar y cuando el no se aparecía se sentía triste, decepcionada.

Terry…tu…tu me besarías?- no se como se atrevió de decir tal cosa sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente y bajo la mirada tratando de ocultarlo.

-besarte? Besarte yo?- la pregunta resonaba en su mente, no podía creer que ella pidiera algo así.

El siempre se la pasaba burlándose de ella, de sus pecas, de su nariz a todo en ella le encontraba gracia, disfrutaba mucho hacerla enojar no entendía pero tenerla cerca le producía paz, si, una inmensa paz, pero su belleza no pasaba desapercibida para el, ella era hermosa, muy hermosa que veces le hacia dudar si era real o una fantasía.

es por mis pecas?- dijo decepcionada y aun sin levantar la mirada.

Ni en sus mas locos sueños creyó escuchar algo así, claro que había soñado tantas veces con tocar sus labios rosas, siempre que la tenia cerca se preguntaba si sus labios eran tan dulces y suaves como parecían serlo.

No, claro que no, por que dices eso?…- tomo su mentón y le levanto la mirada.

Tenerla así tan cerca, sintiendo su respiración como suya era algo mágico, ella le hacia olvidar todo, problemas, preocupaciones simplemente ya no pensaba solo sentía….sentía su corazón latir furiosamente

Es que, siempre te burlas de ellas- dijo esquivando su mirada, y hablar en ese momento era realmente increíble. Ya que podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza como queriendo salir de pecho.

Que me burle no significa que no me gusten- dijo sin siquiera saber el por que le había hablado de esa manera.

Con la otra mano acaricio su mejilla y acerco un poco más su rostro al de ella.

de echo me gustan, me gustan mucho.- dijo mientras besaba delicadamente su nariz.

Entonces por que lo haces- pregunto mareada de tenerlo tan cerca.

Por que se te ven mas cuando te enojas, hasta parece que se mueven- sus rostros estaban tan cerca que ninguno lograba distinguir su propia respiración.

Y que me dices de mi nariz?- se atrevió a tocar sus brazos, su pequeña mano se deslizo lentamente de abajo hacia arriba dejando posar su palma en su hombro izquierdo.

Es lo mas hermoso que he visto, respingada hace juego perfecto con tus pecas, también me gusta mucho.- sus labios estaban muy cerca que no podía entender como es que hasta ese momento no los había tocado.

Entonces?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía mareada ante ese acercamiento jamás creyó poder tenerlo así tan de cerca, fue entonces cuando lo descubrió…le gustaba…le gustaba el chico rebelde del San Pablo.

Entonces que?- Terry se sentía en la gloria, jamás había sentido algo como lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, y tenia que ser con ella, ella que nunca había dado signos que le gustaba aunque sea una pizca, todas las chicas del colegio andaban tras el menos una, todas eran empalagosas y ofrecidas menos una, tal vez por eso pensaba que le interesaba saber por que era rara, por que ella no caía como las demás, así que la buscaba, la miraba aun cuando ella pensaba que estaba sola El siempre había estado a su lado, pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, dormido o despierto ella siempre ocupaba su mente. Ahora al tenerla así de cerca entendía… le gustaba, le gustaba mucho la chica pecosa del San Pablo, ahora entendía su molestia cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y ella sonreía, ahora sabia por que esa rabia cuando ella se la pasaba con sus primos Archie y Stear. La tenia cerca en sus brazos con sus labios a su disposición que hacer? la respuesta era tan obvia….

No lo se!-

Ahora lo sabrás-

La distancia entre ellos desapareció, el toco sus labios con una delicadeza que jamás imagino podría hacer.

Ella se dejo llevar cuando apenas sintió el roce de los labios de el.

El probo de los jugosos labios de ella y pensó que jamás podrá tocar algo tan dulce y suave simplemente no hay nada mejor en el mundo que estar perdido entre esas cerezas.

Su inexperiencia la asusto por un momento, pero enseguida supo que el la guiaría gustoso, hacia donde? Ella no lo sabia!

Sus manos viajaron hacia su cintura, las de ella hacia su nuca, su lengua pidió acceso, su boca autorizo eso y aun más.

Al fin sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

Descubrió la magia de la cual tanto hablan los escritores.

Mire mi destino tan solo al tocar tus labios, te imagine mía y feliz, te vi. entre mis sueños y hoy es realidad, toma mi mano ven hacia mí, jamás te dejare, te Hare feliz.

Y la soledad desapareció, con ese beso se esfumaron mis noches tristes, supe que ya te amaba aun antes de conocerte…por que en mis sueños te vi, por que en mis sueños te toque, por que en mis sueños me hiciste feliz.

Se puede saber el destino con un solo beso? Por que mi destino después de pobrarte esta condenado a ser tu esclavo, a ser esclavo de cumplirte hasta el más mínimo deseo, a ser adicto a tus besos! Te amo princesa!

Ahora puedo decir que jamás me separaría de ti, aunque quisiera no podría, por que mi vida ahora depende de ti, depende de la luz de tus ojos que iluminan la más grande oscuridad.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos! Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a separarse! Pero el aire ya les estaba haciendo falta, el separo sus labios pero no abrió los ojos y pego su frente al de ella.

Expresar el amor de esa manera era algo nuevo para ella, una sensación difícil de explicar! Disfrutar….solo quería disfrutar

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una mirada inigualable, unos ojos mirándolo con amor, si era amor pensó el, un tierno amor que apenas empezaba a florecer y que como buen jardinero tenia que cuidar y proteger de ahora en adelante. No sabia que decir, no podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía por lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo la miraba.

-ahora lo sabes? Pregunto

-tal vez necesite que me lo repitas!- dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Sonrío y no dudo en unirse de nuevo a esos labios rosa que lo transportaban fuera de este mundo, después de que sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas será el momento de hablar de muchas cosas mientras tanto solo pensaba en complacer la petición de la rubia.

_Hola! Aquí de nuevo con algo chiquito pero con mucho amor para aquellas que nos encantan ver a esta pareja perfecta que el destino cruelmente separo, pero que gracias a muchas hacemos una y otra vez que sus vidas tomen otro rumbo!_

_Besos y espero algun comentario…seguimos en contacto_

_By Elhyzha Grandchester_

_Terrytana forever._


End file.
